The objective of this randomized, parallel group, double-blind, placebo-controlled study are to evaluate the efficacy of recombinant human growth hormone, Serostim, in HIV wasting/catabolism. A second objective is to establish an optimal dose of Serostim, based on the endpoint of lean body mass change. The study will recruit HIV-infected patients who have unintentional weight loss of at least 10%, are on approved anti-retroviral therapy and are able to consume adequate calories.